On-line purchases may be made using a mobile communication device. A mobile communication device user may implement a mobile application to shop for products on-line. When the user is ready to make a purchase, the mobile application may direct the user to a payment screen in response to a check-out request from the user. Various methods of payment may be offered at the payment screen. For example, the user may be able to select payment by credit card, PayPal, or select some other method of payment. Upon selecting a payment method, the user may be prompted to enter payment details for the payment type that the user selected in order to complete the purchase.